United Hearts
by March to my own Heartbeat
Summary: College student, Ally Dawson, is going on a trip around the world to study music origins, live her life, and find music's universal message. But maybe that cute blonde stranger that is everywhere she is might help her? Or can she learn something else? Especially from him? Sucky summary. I promise; it's fun.
1. Chapter 1: Oh My God!

**(A/N: Hey ya'll! I have now finished Ally's Crush, I am going to start a new multi-chapter story. ProudlyUnique inspired me by providing the title, which I love so much, so go check her out. I have written stories about an 11, 12-13, 17, and 19 year old Auslly. I am also going to upload my first two-shot as well. Stay tuned for WST too. I don't own any thing except the plot, so thank god. This story will be told in Ally's Pov, but there might some of Austins Pov. I will see where this goes. So here is the first chapter of United Hearts!)**

**Ally's Pov**

I was walking to my next class when I hear someone calling my name. I turn around and see my best friend, Trish, running up to me. This must be important too since she hates nor does she run.

"Ally!" She yells.

"What is it? And tell me quick. I can't afford to be late to Professor Martin's class."

"Do you remember that International Music Program you signed up for!?"

"A little? I signed up for it last year, so i don't remember that much?"

"Well, I got a call back at our dorm and guess who it was?"

"The program?"

"Well yeah and they said you got in!?"

"Really!?"

"Yes! Congratulations!" She said as she pulled me in for a hug.

Sorry I didn't mention this. I'm Ally Dawson. I was born and raised in Miami, Florida. I attend Columbia University in New York with my best friend Trish. I major in Music and Writing/Literature. I am in my third year of college. When I first arrived, I signed up for this program where I can travel the world to learn about certain genres of music and their origins. Only 15 students get in and are able to bring someone. After a couple of weeks, I gave up on it, thinking I wouldn't hear back from them. Nut it turns out I did!

"Wait! I signed up when I started college last year. Why did it take so long to get a response?" I ask.

"They said that they would have to see if you met the requirements. And you did!"

"This is amazing! I get to travel the world to study music!"

"And you get to bring someone." Trish said hinting at herself.

"I think we both know who."

"Me!" "Piper!" We both say at the same time.

"What!?" She yells.

"I'm kidding. You know I am taking you with me." She pulls me in for a hug. I check the time on my watch.

"Holy crap! I'm gonna be late for class. I have to go." I walk in the direction I was originally going in and to my next class.

After all my classes, I go back to my dorm, fall on my bed, and drift off to sleep

* * *

I am shivering. My teeth are chattering. The pajamas I am wearing are soaking. Trish is now holding a big empty bucket above my head. I check the time to see that it is 4:00 in the morning.

"Trish! What the hell! Why did you wake me up at 4:00 in the morning!?"

"You were sleeping when I told you the details for the program, weren't you?" Trish asks.

"Yeah. I probably was."

"Ally, it starts today." She says after she sits down on my bed.

"What!?" I scream.

"The program directors are having everyone meet at the flagpole this morning at 6:00 am with all their stuff. Then we take a bus to the airport where we board the plane." She said.

"And you woke me up now! I'm not even packed!"

"Hey! I tried waking you up earlier, but you decided to stay in la la land for a while more."

"Okay, okay! But you could have at least checked if I was awake." I defend.

"I was too excited and I was also packing!"

"This argument is wasting time and going nowhere."

"You're right."

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" I say gesturing to her.

"I don't know what to wear, so I thought I can just wait for you."

"Okay. Well, I am going to go take the fastest shower off my life." And with that, I rush into the bathroom and turn the water on.

Within ten minutes, I tie my robe on and walk out to my vanity. Trish is browsing on her phone until she looks up and sees me.

"Good. You're out." She smiled.

"Yeah. I am in a rush here, right?" I ask turning on my blow dryer.

"Sorry." She yelled over the noise.

"It's okay. Why are you up so early anyway?" I ask.

"Do you know how long it takes for me to curl my hair and pick out clothes?" She asks. I can totally tell it's a rhetorical question.

"Fair enough."

"Yeah. So, is there anything you want to know about the program? They told me everything you need to know on the phone and I wrote it down." She stated.

"How long is the program?"

"We won't come back until late May. Since it's October 2nd, we will be gone of about 8 if not 7 months."

"Okay. Where will we be going?"

"All we know is that we are going around the world. The program directors should tell us today, so pack carefully."

"Where will we be staying?"

"Were you ever asked to do some fundraising these past 2 years?"

"Yes."

"Well, that was for the rooms and travel."

"Huh." I finish blow drying my hair and I lightly curl it. I put a little bit up and leave the rest down.

"So what should I wear. It's gonna be cold outside." Trish says.

"Wear a sweater or a long sleeve shirt with a jacket. If it's cold, you can wear the jacket. If it's warm, you can take off the jacket and wear the sweater or long sleeve shirt." I suggest.

"Okay. You?"

"Something simple. Sweater and boots. But I have to pack first." I say and I take out my big floral suitcase. I start throwing in a bunch of clothes and shoes once I open it. I am usually a neat person, but I am in a huge hurry! But yet, I can't help myself and I fold some of my clothes. I am also able to put my makeup in there. But to be fair, I don't own a lot of products. I take out my purple carry on suitcase and put my jewelry and stuff I'll need to use for school. Notebooks, mechanical pencils, etc. I pull my book out from under my pillow and put it in my suitcase. It's kinda like my diary/journal/song writing book. Every since I left Miami, I haven't been writing in it so much. I will occasional write down the the lyrics for a song or make an entry, but it's not the same.

After I get everything I need packed, I go to my closet and pick something out. I grab a chunky sweater and jeans with my wedged uggs. I put on some black feather earrings and my black scarf. I grab my purse and put in my phone along with it's charger, my wallet, and my ID/driver's license**(A/N: Link on profile)**.

I look over to Trish and I really like what she's wearing. She was a heart sweatshirt and red jeans and green toms with a denim jacket on top. There is a blue headband on her head and a striped bag on her arm. I see her large zebra print suitcase and pink carry **(A/N: This is linked too)**on sitting on her bed next to her.

"Trish, what time is it?" I ask.

"5:46 in the morning."

"Good. Let's go." We walk to the flag pole and we see the 14 other members and their friends talking. We go over to them and I notice that some of my friends from music class here. We chat for a while until the program directors come**(A/N: Melissa Benoist and Blake Jenner aka one of the cutest couples on Earth)**.

"Hey guys! I'm Cooper Rendon and this is my fiancee Addison Covington, but just call us by our first names. We are the program directors and your "tour guides". We graduated Columbia with a bachelor's degree in Music three years ago. So, we are 25. The board needed some directors for the Music department and we got and offer and obviously accepted it. I mean you wouldn't want to live in New York?" He says.

"So to get a better understanding of music and it's origins, we decide to just take you there. But, we could have only accepted 15 students and you guys are them, along with some special companions. We wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable and lonely." Addison says.

"There is a bus waiting in the parking lot to go to the airport. Let's go." She says walking towards the front of campus with everyone trailing behind her.

We reach the bus and get on. Trish and I sit in the second row and I take out my ipod and earphones. Cooper and Addison start talking as I am about to put them.

"So does anyone here know where we are going first?" No one said yes.

"Well, this is the origin of reggae music. It's beautiful and tropical. We are taking you to Kingston, Jamaica." Everyone was excited and happy.

"But before you have any fun there, we actually have to fly there first. So, let's go!"

**A/N: So what do you think? Since I finished Ally's Crush, I am starting on this story. I hope enjoy it! Reviews are very pleasant by the way. Tell me what you think! Boo-Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Airports and Annoyance

**A/N: What's up guy****s! I am not in the best mood. Idk if you can tell. I want to make this story different than others. So, I am going to do shout-outs from now on. Woo! I hope you enjoy the chapter.)**

**Tomboy22- Thank you and I am happy that you are excited.**

**lanajie20-I am too!**

**ProudlyUnique-Thanks so much, I can wait to see what you think,, and I will try to update as much as I can.**

**KawaiiNeko7031- You just made my day with your review. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A or anything else you might recognize.** **Enjoy! **

* * *

**Ally's Pov **

We finally arrived at the airport and Trish and I follow right behind Cooper and Addison. We walk to the gate and I look around. People are walking with their suitcases trailing behind them. Some are rushing and panicking. Some are cool and collected. Others are excited and hopeful. Like me. Addison speaks up, knocking me out of my daydream.

"Who here has ever been on a plane?" She asks. Pretty much everyone raised their hands.

"Good. So you all have flight experience. You know how to behave and you should. You are adults now." Addison looked at Cooper, expecting him to add something.

"What she said. Anyways, the flight will be for a couple of hours and I hate to say this, but we will only be in each area in the world for about 4-7 days." All of us groaned. That not a whole bunch of time to learn about a whole genre of music.

"But, despite the limited time, you will learn about all the world's different genres of music. You can enjoy the scenery, meets new people, have some adventures, and maybe have a new outlook on life when you come back to campus." Addison said.

"So come on lets go!"

* * *

"ALLY!" I wake up to the sound of my name.

"We're here! I can't believe it!" Trish says next to me.

"Me neither. Where are we exactly?" I ask groggily.

"Jamaica. You slept though the whole flight."

"Oh. Did I miss anything?"

"Not really. The pilot just told us that we're landing." As is on cue, the pilot said we have landed. Trish and I try to get our bags from the op compartment, but we can't reach. It really sucks being short. 5'3 at age 20. A little unfair and disappointing to me. Luckily, one of our taller classmates helps us get our bags down. We get off the plane and we all head to the baggage claim.

"So when you get your suitcase, go outside and wait by the doors. We will head to the hotel and give you more information about our itinerary." Cooper says.

I can easily spot Trish's zebra print suitcase and I point it out to her as her eyes were scanning every bag. I look around and try to find my floral one. After about two minutes, I find it. I walk over and I am about to grab the handle when sparks suddenly fly up my arm. Another hand iis going for the same strap as I am on my suitcase. I look up and expect to see a girl that's much taller and much prettier than me. But I was shocked to see what was standing there when I looked up.

There is a guy look like a god standing in front of me. His platinum blonde hair is both messy yet carefully done. He had chiseled features and his eyes. Oh god. They were a mixture of hazel and green. They were just so mesmerizing. He had an amazing smile and his teeth were like pearls.

"Um hello?" I am broken out of my trance from his voice.

"Oh hi." I say shyly. I notice that our hands are still touching. I pull back and stand up straight. He stands up too and I notice our height difference. He is practically a whole foot taller than me. Probably 6'2.

"Hi." He smiles at me. I automatically smile back. I'm trying to stop my urge from blushing here people! There is still something on my mind though.

"Why were you about to grab my suitcase?" I ask.

"I thought it was my suitcase." He says.

"Really? You own and used a suitcase with pink flowers on it? In public?" I ask.

"Um yeah?" I give him a look.

"Fine. Mine is actually next to yours. I just thought you needed some help. Big suitcase, little girl."

"You don't think I can carry my own suitcase?"

"No. It's just...ugh. Can I just get your number?" What the hell?

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry. Can I get your number _please_?" He says as if he is certain I will comply. First he seems sweet, but turns out to be a bit arrogant.

"Um. Let me think. No." I say.

"I'm sorry what?"

"No. You may not have my number." I state.

"Uh why?" Ugh.

"Because you are being sort of annoying and pretty forward by asking for my number like I'm just going to give it to you."

"Normally girls do."

"Well I'm not normal. Now if you will excuse me." I grab my suitcase and pull out the handle and walk to the doors. As I am halfway to the doors, I hear him yell to me.

"Hey! What's your name!?" He asks.

"Why would I want you to mine if I don't want to know yours!?" I yell back to him. I continue walking and I can hear him chuckle and say something to himself. I roll my eyes and walk out the doors.

"Hey Ally. What took you so long?" Trish asks me once she sees me.

"Oh just an annoying guy."

"Ugh. I feel for you. Now you know how I feel about Dez." Trish groans. Dez is a guy who goes to a film school in New York. He is actually a really close friend of mine. He just annoys the hell out of Trish. It's like it's his job or something. I don't think he is annoying, but he can be pretty naive. It's kinda sweet if you think about it. I don't like him or anything. Don't get the wrong idea. I just think he is really nice and cool. Trish otherwise, not really.

"I actually might know how you feel."

"He was that annoying?"

"Just asked for my number as if every girl he had ever talked to did."

"What is wrong with guys?"

"I don't know. But, we are here in Jamaica! Let's enjoy it and be free!"

"You're right. We are going to have such an awesome time!" We hug and talk about what we plan to do.

"Everyone! Everyone! There is a bus here to take us to our hotel, so let's go!" We all get on and drive to the hotel. After 5 minutes, we roll up and I see this beautiful hotel. I have seen others that are more extravagant, but this one is just so simple and nice**(A/N: Simlpy google Kingston, Jamaica hilton)**.

"So this is the hotel you will be staying at this hotel. All the girls will be in one room. All the boys will be in another. Cooper and I will have our own room. Don't get to comfortable. Make sure you are awake by 9 in the morning because we will start the tour of Kingston and learn about it's music. Have fun!"

* * *

**A/N: I am surprised that I finished this in a day. I hope you guys like this. I have introduced Austin and you will be seeing more of him. It isn't the longest chapter, but it is semi-important. Review are pleasant. I changed my profile pic, but I don't think that is important. Favorite and follow this story and yeah! Boo-Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Kingston, Jamaica

**(A/N: Wassup! So I saw the Proms and Promises spoiler and I am both happy and I am disappointed that it will have to be deleted. So here is another chapter of United Hearts. Here are the shout-outs:**

**ProudlyUnique-It was inspired by Changes (I love that story) and I sometimes think the chase is more fun, so it makes the story more interesting.**

** -I am happy that you love this story. I will try to update sooner.**

**Tomboy22-Aww thank you. And it is really no big deal. It's awesome.**

**xXRauraForeverXx(I love your name by the way)-I hope you will continue to love this story and I will try my best.**

**queenc1-Thank you and I hope you will like the rest of the story!**

**Guest- I am and will update! Promise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you recognize. **

* * *

**Ally's Pov **

Addison handed everyone their own keys and we went up to our rooms. There was a total of 30 people on this trip, not including Addison and Cooper. So there will be about 15 students in each room. But Cooper said we would only be here for 3 days on the bus, so it won't be terrible. I just hope all the girls have proper hygiene. We walk to the elevators and Trish and I are able to get on first. After about 5 minutes, we arrive on our floor. We walk out and Addison points us to our room. One of the other girls opened the door and I followed in. And I must say that this room is beautiful.

The living room has two couches, a flat screen T.V., a glass coffee table, and a double-door balcony that had an amazing view of the beach and the sunset. It connected to a gorgeous kitchen with two ovens, an enormous fridge, and an island in the middle with a stove on it. We go in deeper and there are about 3 bathrooms. I turn a corner and I see the bedrooms. There are 3 bedrooms with 5 twin beds in each of them. They must have arranged this special for us. It doesn't seem like something you see everyday. They are all different. One is pink with purple sheets on the beds. The other is yellow with pink bed sheets and the last one is light blue with white floral sheets. I go into the blue room and Trish follows. I set my bags on a bed on the lft side of the room and Trish takes the one next to me.

"I can't believe we are here!" Trish squealed.

"You know, you say that so much, I am actually starting to believe I am here in Jamaica." I say.

"Well sorry for my happiness." Easily detected sarcasm.

"You're forgiven." She scowls at me and I get under my covers and prepare to go to sleep. Trish stops me though.

"Ally, you haven't even had dinner yet and you didn't unpack either."

"I'll just have a big breakfast and we won't be here for long. What's the use of packing?"

"Yeah, you're right. I'll go to bed too. Night Ally!" She said getting under the covers.

"Good night!"

* * *

It is about 7:00 when I wake up. The other girls in the room are still asleep and I get up out of my bed quietly and check the other two rooms. Everyone is in their room sleeping. I get some clothes and go the the nearest bathroom. I take a shower and dry my hair. The girls must be pretty heavy sleepers if they are sleep through the noise of the blow dryer. I change into a bikini with a black top and floral bottoms. I put on a red sweater with denim shorts and striped sandals. I put on studded earrings and my dad's fedora**(A/N: Link on profile)**. I had to take this with me because it is what he left me when he died. While he was driving home, a drunk driver collided into him and my dad died instantly on impact when I was 7. In his will, he left my mom our music store, Sonic Boom, and he left me his fedora. It is so special to me that I don''t let anyone touch it. Not even Trish or my mother. But, that's the past. I'm living in the present and looking towards the future.

I go into the kitchen and I turn the radio on and lower the volume. I get some ingredients out and start making breakfast. I make scrambled eggs, turkey bacon, and pancakes. I put some fruit in the blender and make smoothies. I put some eggs and bacon on my plate along with two pancakes and pour myself a smoothie. I go into the living room and set my food on the coffee table. I sit down on the couch and turn the T.V. on to Modern Family.

After about an hour, the girls start pilling into the room. They were groaning and rubbing their heads in their pajamas. Must be jet lag.

"Good morning!" I say cheerfully.

"Morning." They all murmur.

"Looks like everyone had a good night sleep."

"Very funny Ally." Trish says.

"I made breakfast for you guys. It's in the kitchen." As soon as I said that, girls were rushing into the kitchen, stacking food onto their plates. I think I saw one of the girls chugging the smoothie from the blender. Good thing I finished my food. Soon enough, they come join me in the living room with their food.

"Whatcha watching?" Trish asks.

"Modern Family."

"Ooh! I love that show."

"Wait what time is it?" I ask.

"8:30. Why?"

"I want to go see some stuff before we have to actually learn. I maybe a fan for learning, but I do need a break from time to time." Addison and Cooper told us that we would start learning about the music tomorrow, so we had this day to simply have fun and explore. I get up and I grab my tote bag. I head towards the door.

"I'll see you guys later!" I wave as I walk out. I walk towards the elevator and press the bottom towards the lobby. Once the doors open, revealing the lobby, I walk out and I am greeted by sunshine. I go through my bag and find my sunglasses. I put them on and walk towards the beach.

In about 15 minutes of walking, I make it to the beach. There is only one word for it.

Glorious.

The sun is bright and shining. The water is fading from sky blue to royal blue and has such grace to it. The sand was white and it looked so soft. There were palm trees and flowers and it was just amazing. There wasn't many people at the beach. About 20 people. I sit down on a bench by some palm trees and I pull my book out of my bag. I turn to the nearest blank page and start writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_ Should I use a new opening for my entries? Nah. Well that program I signed up for in freshman year of collage, the one where I get to travel the world to study music, I got accepted into it. Those fundraisers I had to participate in actually were to raise money for the program. We left campus about 2 days ago and I just can't believe it! A week ago I was writing a report for my biochemistry class. And now, I am here in Jamaica! It is somewhat "close" to New York. I am just so happy to be here. Everything and everybody has been so nice. Well...not everyone. Nobody is mean to me, but there was his one guy that was really rude. I was at the airport and he just asked me for my number. Who does that?! But I have to admit that he was pretty cute. Bleach blonde(which I am pretty sure is real), chiseled features, tall- _

"Pretty cute?"

I jump in my spot and shut my book. I turn around and end up face to face with _him _again. Seriously?! Why does he have to be in Jamaica on the same beach as me, shirtless? Not that I'm complaining about the shirtless part. Did he have to have a six-pack? I see him smirking and I snap out of my trance.

**A/N: I don't feel like that ended well. Sorry it took a while to update. But I hope you liked it so far and reviews, follows, and favorites are always appreciated. There is a video on ausllypickles profile on Intsagram that may or may not have confirmed Raura, so go check it out. That is all for today! Boo-Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: Him

**(A/N: Hello everyone! Again, here is another chapter of United Hearts! Woo-woo! So I am happy that I am getting an average of 4 reviews for each chapter of my stories, maybe we can raise that? I also might be writing a new story too so that can happen. Now here are the shout-outs:**

**ProudlyUnique- Thank you so much and that is basically the idea. The journey/chase definitely is the best part.**

**xXRauraForeverXx-It probably was :). But we don't know.**

**queenc1-Thanks girl! :)**

**Tomboy22- Thanks and I read the first chapter. Nicely done.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A or anything you ****recognize. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ally's Pov **

I snap out of my trance and I glare at him. He probably can't see it though since I'm wearing my sunglasses.

"What are you doing?" I ask sternly.

"Well, I was just walking until I spotted a familiar head of gorgeous brown hair with highlights and I knew that it was the airport girl instantly. So, I thought I would pay her a visit." He says smugly.

"There are lots of girls have brown hair with highlights that have gone to an airport." I state nervously.

"Sure, but not all of them are big brown eyes and pink plump lips."

"How do you know if I even have big brown eyes." I probably shouldn't have said that. Next thing I know, he takes my sunglasses off and puts them on my hat. He gets as closer as an inch to my face.

"I think I can confirm the big brown eyes. Now all I need is a name to put this beautiful face to."

"Not gonna happen." I get my stuff and leave the bench. I can heard him following me.

"Please." He begs.

"Sorry. I don't give my name to strangers."

"Well let's change that." I stop walking and I face him.

"How?" I ask.

"Tell me your name."

"Tell me yours first."

"Austin."

"That's a nice name. Austin, Texas is actually the music capital of America." I state. Man I am such a Know-It-All.

"That's awesome since I love music."

"Doesn't everyone?" I say with a smile.

"Yeah, but no one loves music like I love music."

"I think I can relate. I am traveling the world with my class to study music." I have to say he is as much as a douchebag as I thought he was, but I don't know that for sure.

"That's so cool. How old are you though." He asks.

"I'll be 21 on November 29th. You?"

"21. I'll be 22 on December 29th."

"Our birthdays are only a month away."

"Yeah. I think it's your turn to ask me a question." He says.

"Okay. Why are you here in Jamaica? Partying with your friends?" I notice that we have stepped off the beach and are sitting at the cabana in the shade.

"I am here on sabbatical. I wanted to-" He gets cut off by my phone ringing. I search through my bag and I pull out my phone. I check the caller ID. Trish. I pick up and put the phone to my ear.

"Hey Trish." I ask.

"Ally, the trip was cut short. The tour and learning is gonna start in an hour. You better hurry back so you aren't late."

"Okay I'm coming. Bye." I hang up and gather my things.

"I have to go." I say.

"What?"

"I have to go. I'm in a hurry and no offence, but I kinda never want to see you again. Bye!" I say running off in the direction of the hotel. He seems cool, but I don't know if he is someone I should keep close. I don't really even know him yet.

I get back to the hotel in record time. I grab simple things like a notebook and mechanical pencils and put them in my tote. I check the time and it's about 11:00 in the morning. I go into the living room to see the girls with their stuff, talking. The girls that the students got to bring don't have to come on the tour, but students(like me) are basically required to go. I'm not complaining. Just stating the facts. After about 10 minutes, Addison came to our room and told us to head downstairs with her. We follow and got onto a charter bus and headed to a bunch of amazing places. We learned all about reggae and met some of the people. It was just an amazing experience.

I was currently laying in bed. This was our last night in Jamaica. I was gonna take a little nap and stay up for the rest of the night. I was thinking about today. Thinking about Austin. He seemed like a nice guy, but I don't know if I can trust him or if the way he was today was an act. Sometimes, there are people who you should truly hold on too. And there are people who you should be so close to. Right now, he is definitely on of those people.

I drift off into my nap and I get up at 3 in the morning. I put my things in my suitcase and I get ready. 2 hours later, we are on the charter bus on are we to...

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short, but I am not feeling well. I hope you guys liked it and you may review if you'd like to. I am so obsessed with Lady Gaga's song G.U.Y. and that is just an update and you should hear it. So that is all. Boo-Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Cuba

**A/N: I have been wanting to update this story for so long. So yes the new chapter of United Hearts is here. I have been watching the last season of America's Next Top Model before the new season airs on Friday. I remembered some fond memories and my favorite OTP since it was a Guys vs. Girls season. I made a set for my fave OTP on the show(Chris H. and Nina; Chrina) on Polyvore by the way. Go watch cycle 20 on Hulu by the way before cycle 21 so you can see it's awesomeness. It will also be a Guys vs. Girls season this year too, so check it out. And here are the shout-outs: **

**Tomboy22-Thank you and I hope you get a bunch of reviews!**

**queenc1-Thanks and he definitely will.**

**xXRauraForeverXx-When I get feels, I almost hyperventilate. **

**August R-I love your review so much. It was amazing and I hope you keep reviewing. Thank you and thanks for the fact about the origin of the word "cliffhanger". Which book did it come from? He has a bit of an inflated ego. "The Chase" meaning both emotional growth and hard-to-get. It's not to interesting if it's from a far(Even though I do that). And I will try to update soon!  
**

**KawaiiNeko7031-It kinda was. I just feel like I do use them enough.**

**ProudlyUnique-That's awesome and will try to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A or anything you recognize.**

* * *

**Ally's Pov **

I woke up from my nap as the bus came to a stop. I look around and see beautiful urban streets and the sunrise. Not a lot of cars are on the streets and some people are roaming the sidewalks. The bus is parked in front of a tall and beautiful building, which I assume we will be staying in. Addison and Cooper told us we would learn about salsa music here. This must mean we are in-

"Everyone! We are here in Cuba!" Cooper shouted. Him and Addison both had to be early risers.

People were groaning and rubbing their eyes in response instead of excitement.

We got are things and went into the tall building in front of us. It wasn't the most luxurious, but it was cozy and homely. I look around more and I swear I saw a guy with blonde hair in the lobby. It wasn't just some ordinary head of hair. I knew that it would for sure be Austin's if he were here. But he can't be. Right?

We are escorted up some flights of stairs until we get to our rooms. Again; girls in one room, boys in another, and Addison and Cooper have their own. The room isn't anything too special, but it's still really nice. I fall on the couch in the living room and doze off.

I feel a thud on my back. I look up to see Trish with her arms crossed, looking down at me. I pick up whatever is on me and I see it's a shopping bag.

"What's with the shopping bag?" I ask her.

"Those are your clothes for today. You are gonna be late for learning." She said.

"Learning?"

"You're here to learn about salsa music. I'm the one who should be relaxing."

"Don't remind me." I get up and go to the bathroom, taking the bag with me. I go in and I'm afraid. Trish is always trying to get me to dress a bit more daring than I do. I look in the bag and let out a sigh of relief. It's a belted dress with a white ruffle top and a dark peach lace skirt along with my denim vest and laced ankle boots. I put them on with a elephant necklace. I put my hair in a pony tail**(A/N: Link on profile) **and walk out. I get my stuff and look out the window. Students are already boarding the bus. I rush down flights of stairs and almost break my face 5 times in 2 minutes. I made it outside and onto the bus as it's doors were about to close. I sit in the front. Let the learning begin!

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short. I just wanted to update today. So yes that is it for today! Reviews make my day. Boo-Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: Him Again

**A/N: People of Internet Land! I am here to bear you all with a new chapter of United Hearts. I missed this story so much. Well, I like writing for WST too, but I have lots of fun with this one. So here are the shout-outs:**

**queenc1-Thank you :)**

**Tomboy22-Thank you and I hope you get those reviews!**

**ProudlyUnique-Thanks and it is. Thanks for the compliment and I will try!**

**August R-Thanks and be carefully with Wikipedia. People can edit the info on there. Do you really think Joe Jonas is a 95 year old chinese woman? But, can someone write that Ross Lynch and Laura Marano are dating. Because that would be spectacular. And a Pitch Perfect based Auslly fanfic. I really want to read one. Thank you and I call them those too. Those chapters are fun to read too. You never bore me. Ever. No problem and thank you so much. I love your reviews. You are too sweet!**

**Guest-That happens in some of them, but I try my best to make my stories original, even if if has the same plot as others. I love the 3rd movie and it's music. Thanks.**

**xXRauraForeverXx-I didn't understand your review?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A or anything you recognize. **

* * *

**Ally's Pov **

I take out a book and pencil and write down observations of Cuba. It is so beautiful and tropical. The music has an interesting rhythm and a certain vibe that just makes you want to dance. The bus comes to a stop and I see we are at street with people dancing and playing instruments. It all just looked so fun!

We step off the bus and look around and it is just amazing. Positivity is just radiating off of this place. I do recognize some instruments.

"Okay class! We are here it simply get the vibe of this place. So, we want you to have fun! Learn about the instruments, the people, the dancing! As much as you can! Absorb it all like sponges. Good luck!" They walk off and leave us to check the place out.

I immediately recognize some of the instruments. Bongos, congas, trumpets, guitar, etc. People are dancing in a seductive and magnetizing way that just makes you want to dance too. I notice Trish dancing with some guy and they are doing really good. A crowd is forming around them and I go and watch. They are doing complex moves that I can't even imagine doing.

While admiring their dancing, I suddenly get pulled away from the crowd and end up dancing with some man. I can't see his face because I am focusing more on my feet. I wouldn't say I'm the best dancer. Especially since the guy I danced with at prom ended up in the emergency room. And he kinda still is. Poor guy.

But it's different with this guy. I think he is actually making me better. My feet are actually moving with his correctly and I would say that this is going pretty well. I suddenly get spun around and as I come back around, I see his face. And I was both happy and annoyed.

"Nice moves." Austin said with a charming smile.

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself."

"Thanks. Now, it is a coincidence that we are both here or did you just stalk me?"

"Or the other way around."

"No. Austin Moon doesn't follow anyone." And there is that cocky attitude. Wait? His last name is Moon?

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Then you better not follow me when I walk away." I turn around and my pony tail hits his face. I walk into the crowd that was still gathered around Trish and the dancer. As I make it through the crowd, I see that the dancer has dipped her and had officially finished their dance. Everyone, including me, clapped. I look around to check for Austin. Huh. Guess he didn't follow me. Thank god. Yet I still feel eyes on me. Trish walks up to me, panting.

"Man, I think that guy was a professional dancer. He knew his stuff." She said catching her breath.

"Yeah but you guys looked amazing."

"Thanks but what about you and the guy you danced with?" She hinted.

"You really want to know?"

"Ally, this is a subject on boys. Of course I want to know!" She grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me.

"Okay fine!" She stopped shaking me. "His name is Austin and I met him in Kingston."

"He followed you here?!"

"No. Yes. I don't know."

"So what happened between you and him?"

"Well, remember the douchebag I told you about? The one that asked for my number?"

"Yeah?"

"That was him."

"Oh my god. Is he stalking you?"

"I don't know. He is just really annoying and rude and I want to get away from him."

"Well, it's kinda late since he's coming over here."

"What?" I turn around and I see Austin coming towards me. I am too stunned to even move. He is finally standing in front of me.

"Hey." He says calmly.

"I'll leave you guys alone." Trish said as she went of to talk to the guy that danced with her.

"Why did you follow me when I told you not to?" I ask him.

"I didn't follow you. I watched you from a far and then walked up to you."

"Creepy stalker." I mutter.

"I heard that and I wouldn't say creepy or stalker. I would say fascinated."

"Interesting view. But you're not the victim here."

"I don't think anyone is the victim. Just a guy who wants to know a girl."

"Correction. A creepy guy who wants to know a girl."

"More like an observational guy who wants to know a girl."

"Observational?"

"I can tell a bit about you by just watching you."

"Oh yeah? What can you tell?" I ask smugly.

"Okay. That girl you were talking to. The one with the curly hair. I can tell that she's your best friend. You guys seem real close. I can also tell that you're a romantic. You seemed a little envious about her dance with that guy since it was pretty sensual and you want a guy who will like you like that." The more he spoke, the more correct he became. I was a envious of Trish because I was a bit offended that the guy chose her, but whatever.

"What else?" I ask.

"You don't get out much. You looked at this place as if it was a wonderland, so I am guessing you don't travel much. That's all for now, but if I knew you better, I wouldn't have to try to read you from a far and make assumptions."

"What would you like to know?"

"Your name." He states.

"Well, I will give you my name under one condition."

"What is it?"

"How much do you know about music?"

"Pretty much everything. I have dedicated my entire life to music." He says.

"That's really cool. I want you to show me around and teach me about the music." I really need to learn something here. I want to see if he is lying about loving music too.

"Deal?" I say. I can see him thinking this over.

"Deal."

* * *

**A/N: And that is all for today! I hope you liked it and reviews are cool. Austin and Ally season 4 confirmed! I am so happy! I also found out that there will be a sequel to Teen Beach Movie. Not as exciting. I personally don't like the movie. It ruined the 50's for me and it used to be my favorite decade. I think the music is tacky and unrelatable. The plot is cheesy and predicable and it's sad that this is a product of Disney. I love Ross Lynch and Maia Mitchell, but not in this movie or together. They don't really have chemistry. I think Grace Phipps and Garrett Clayton have more chemistry. The only I could ever get through the movie is imagining Laura as almost all the girls in the movie. Some parts are just really stupid like the Angry Birds reference. Clever, but does anyone really care about Angry Birds? What would they even make the sequel about? And they are filming the movie instead of season 4 first?! Ridiculous. Disney is making a sequel to this instead of Lemonade Mouth?! Lemonade Mouth was so much better! I don't expect you to agree or like what I think about this because it is just my opinion and I wanted to get that out there. But let me know if you do agree. I am also going to leave you guys fun questions along with my answer to the question too.**

**Question of the day: Who is your celebrity crush? I don't know if you know this, but probably thesupersherman on Youtube. I also really like Jake Short, Teo Halm, and Joey Bragg. Call me weird, but I take it as a compliment.**

**So yeah. Be safe on the Internet and don't eat something magenta. Bye to Spiderman, Ironman, and Batman. See you later! Boo-Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7: No Longer Strangers

**A/N: Sup everyone! So, I am happy to finally write this chapter for you guys. I hope that you guys also have a nice day. As you can tell, I am running out of things to say. Here are the shout-outs: **

**Tomboy22-Thanks and I'll check it out.**

**xXRauraForeverXx-Oh and he is pretty cute.**

**queenc1-Thanks!**

**August R-You are so nice. Thanks and we all want someone/something to love. Ally does especially. And her and Austin are perfect together. Thank you for agreeing with me about Teen Beach Movie. I found it to seem like one of those low budgeted movies and I couldn't stand it. They made the 50's(an iconic decade) into something cheap and cliche. I personally want to see what people who were teenagers in the 50's to watch it and see what they think. By the way, they were wearing vans in the movie so it's historically inaccurate. I also don't agree with Raia shippers. She is 3 years older than him, making it seem kinda creepy to me. And they have no chemistry. Raura forever(That username is right above). I agree that Lemonade Mouth had a much better message. I understand your crushes. I am a comic book nerd and the guys playing superheroes are really cute. Andrew Garfield is nerdy-hot, but Tobey Maguire will always be Spiderman to me. **

**Tori-What do you agree on? Teen Beach Movie? And I used to have the biggest crush on Cameron Boyce. It was bad. And I think all of us in A&A fandom can say that Ross Lynch is cute.**

**ProudlyUnique-Thanks and I am excited for season 4 too. Thanks for agreeing with me about TBM and I will try to update!**

**Camree-Thanks and I really wish this could be a movie with Laura Marano and Ross Lynch as the main characters!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A or anything you recognize!**

* * *

**Ally's Pov **

"Awesome! Prove to me you know your instruments."

"Okay." I spot a man playing short wooden dowels."What are those?" I ask point to them.

"Those are claves. They are percussion instruments and can only play a single note."

"Good to know. What's it's cultural origin?"

"Cuban and Puerto Rican immigrant communities in New York in the 1970's."

"Correct. What are dances that are traditional performed to salsa music?" I ask.

"Besides the obvious dance known as the salsa, dances like the cha cha cha and mambo, which I am pretty sure we demonstrated earlier." Dammit. He's good.

"Fine. You want to know my name?"

"Yes. I really do."

"Okay. You have clearly proved to me that you aren't so terrible and do know about music. But I don't believe you completely."

"As long as we're cool."

"Which we are."

"So may I please have your name?"

"Sure, but can you guess what it is?"

"Well, even though you are definitely not ordinary, I'm guessing you have a common name."

"Good. What is it though?"

"I'm guessing Allyson?" He said with uncertainty.

"I'm gonna say it's correct. Allyson is my full name, but I go by Ally." I state.

"Ally. I like it. Rolls off the tongue."

"Thanks."

"You are very welcome. So we are no longer strangers."

"I guess we are."

"So are we at least friends?" He asks me nervously.

"Well, you seem like a nice guy, you might like music-" "I really do." He interrupts.

"And you know how to dance. Which is awesome because I suck at dancing."

"It didn't look like it back there."

"Because you were practically guiding me." He smiles at this and I can't help but smile back.

"So do you have any time on yours hands?" He asks.

"Yeah. But just a couple of hours. We were all trusted to get back to our hotel at 7 tonight, so I have about.." I check the time on my phone and it's only 12 in the afternoon.

"About 7 hours." I continue.

"Well, would you like to go to lunch with me?" He asked me with a hopeful glint in his hazel eyes. I don't know.

"I don't know?"

"C'mon." He whined.

"Is it a date?"

"Do you want it to be?" He smirked.

"If you're going to be like that, then no thanks." I turn around, but he grabbed my wrist, preventing me from leaving. He turned me back around to look at him.

"No. I'm sorry. We can go as friends. It's better to start off that way."

"I agree. Are there any places around here?"

"Yeah. I saw this cafe down the road." He pointed behind him. "We can go there."

"Sure." We both walk down the road at the same pace. Might as well make small talk while going to get food.

"So, how long have you been here?"

"I can yesterday actually. Did some exploring and sort of used to it here."

"Huh. I'm guessing you're one of those people who gets over things quickly?" I say.

"Yeah. I gave myself time to be giddy and excited and then embraced it."

"Interesting."

"What? You get emotional attached to things?"

"After I'm used to them. You adapt to it being in your life and you feel like you're thrown off when it's gone."

"True."

We stop outside of a quaint cafe. I guess this is where we are having lunch! We walk towards the front door and I am about to open the door, but he stops me. Instead, he pushes the door open, holds it, and motions for me to go in first. He's a gentleman. Nice.

"Ladies first." He says.

"I hope you don't say that in a life or death situation." I say as I walk into the cafe. I can hear him chuckle as I pass. I wait for him to walk in before I go any further. He goes to my side. We walk to the counter and order our food. I am about to get money from my dress pocket, but he stopped me.

"No. I'm the gentleman. I'll pay."

"That's sweet. But I'm the considerate girl. I'll pay for myself." I state.

"Well 'considerate girl', I can tell that you have a bit of a fighter in you. So, I'll let you pay for yourself if you can give me something in return." He said with a smirk.

"Since I am scared of what you want in return, I'll let you pay."

"Good girl." He says handing the cashier money.

"That's what I am."

"I can tell." He replies.

"Of course you can." We sit on the stools at the counter and wait for our food to arrive. Awkward silence is currently in the air. And it's getting heavier and heavier and heavier...

"So where are you from?" Thank god he said something.

"Uh. Miami. You?"

"Colorado**(A/N: You should know what I mean)**." He says nonchalantly.

"Cool. Different sides of the tracks."

"Yeah. I guess I grew up in what I like to call Snowy Suburbia." I chuckle at this.

"I like how you put that."

"Thanks. I believe you should ask a question now."

"Why? Are we playing 20 questions here?"

"If you want to." Someone from behind the counter comes up to use and gives us water. We thank them and return to our conversation.

"Okay then. How was your high school experience I guess? You said you were 21 so I'm assuming." I take a sip of my water.

"I did, in fact, go to high school. I was Mr. Popular. Had lots of friend. Lots of girls-"

"Which influenced your inflated ego." I add.

"Yeah. How about yours?"

"Well, I was your typical nerd, but I wasn't really made fun of or anything like that. I got good grades, was in almost every club, had many friends. But, I didn't really have a social life. I was always studying. So I missed out on a lot of things. Never went to a party, never went on a date, never even went to a dance. Just sitting at home with pajamas on my body, glasses on my face, and books by my side."

"Huh. Guess you lived a pretty sheltered life." He drank from his cup.

"Yeah. Your turn." I say.

"Okay. Have you ever had your first kiss?" A little different but okay.

"Again, sheltered life. No, I haven't had my first kiss."

"That's nice. Keeping yourself pure."

"You can say that. You?"

"Yes. I have had my first kiss."

"Yeah. I can tell." We both laughed and our food finally arrived. We spent the next couple hours talking and laughing. It was almost time for me to get back to my place and he offered to walk me there. It was only logical since he was staying at the same place. We reached the lobby and I was about to leave to my room when he stopped me.

"Ally!" He exclaims.

"Yeah?"

"Will I ever see you again?"

"I really don't know. They don't tell us where we're going until we are about to leave."

"Oh. Well, I hope I can see you again."

"Same here."

"Good night then." He pulled me in for a hug. I remained frozen until I realized that this could be the last time I see him. I wrap my arms around his waist and close my eyes, basking in his warmth. I finally pull away and give him a small wave. He returns it and goes into the opposite direction of my room. I walk in and I am bombarded with questions from Trish. I simply ignored her and watched television. She eventually joined me and we got ready to go to our next destination.

**A/N: And that's all for today. Hope that was enough Auslly for now. I have been watching some Austin and Ally spoilers with both Gavin and Piper and my suspicions were confirmed. Digging Gavin, not really liking Piper. Do you agree? Anyways, The movie based fanfic I will be writing will be based on...Pitch Perfect! I finally found the movie so I can write it. Even though I say to make things as original as you can, when it comes to my movie-based stories, I write in exactly like the script. I might also be writing an Angus, Thongs, and Perfect Snogging fanfic as well if I can find it. By the way, since there are a lot of characters in Pitch Perfect, I will need you help in character placement. I know that Ally and Austin will be Beca and Jesse and that Cassidy and Didi will be Aubrey and Chloe etc. But if you have any suggestions, then that would be super helpful if you send me them. And title suggestions for the Pitch Perfect and Angus, Thongs, and Perfect Snogging fanfics are definitely appreciated. So, here is the question of they day: **

**Who would you like to see Calum Worthy date? I ship Caini, Coss, and even Lalum, but I kinda want to see him date Jennifer Veal. If you don't know who she is, she played Nanny Agatha/Angela on Jessie. She is actually really pretty and his age. She is short and he is tall. She is british and he's Canadian. I just think they would be cute together. You can also watch her Youtube videos she does with Lucas Cruikshank on the channel, Lucas and Jenny. If you read my other story We'll Stand Together, you know about the whats in my mouth thing. The "Austin's tongue in Ally's mouth" thing was from Lucas and Jenny's video, so check them out! **

**That's it for the day. Live and love life like crazy and don't eat on your toilet! Boo-Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8: Plane Thoughts

**(A/N: I am sorry that it's been so long since this story was updated. I really need to catch up on my knowledge of music, so this is going to be a filler. I am coming out with a bunch of new stories so I am going to have a bunch on my plate. Here are the shout-outs:**

**ProudlyUnique- Thanks and I am updating the Pitch Perfect fanfic.**

**queenc1- Thank you and I will try to update.**

**Tomboy22- Thanks and no problem!**

**Guest- Thanks and again, I will try to.**

**Love- Thanks and I really am a Caini shipper.**

**L.B- You will find out soon and of course!**

**Guest- In love?;)**

**August R- Thank you and that's so awesome! What did they say about them? Toby has the look for Peter Parker. Andrew Garfield...not really. And I am happy that you think it's sweet! Awesome that you're a Caini shipper and it's only two years. My dad is 7 years older than my mom, so age isn't really the biggest problem.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A or anything you recognize.**

* * *

**Ally's Pov **

So here I am. On the plane to our next destination; Brazil. I am excited to learn about Samba music. I have a suspicion that most of us will be partying because Brazil seems like a pretty festive place! I'm researching some information about Brazil because I want to know about the place. Knowledge doesn't ever hurt. I put my headphones on to drown out the sound of Trish's snoring. I turn up the sound to Lorde's Team. I grab my book and write down some basic stuff about Brazil and some basic phrases in Portuguese. I will most likely need them.

I get up and go to the bathroom on the plane. It really is an advantage sitting at the edge of the plane. I close the door and change into my chunky sweater and exercise short and slip back into my uggs. I walk out and go back into my seat. I put my headphones on and open my book. I start flipping through a couple pages and I come across something. I smile at it. I smile at everything about it.

It's a song I wrote when I was twelve. When I had my first crush. I run and hand down the page and feel the texture of the sparkly purple ink I used. I can still smell the perfume I sprayed the page with when I finished it. It's kind of a puppy love song though. That's basically what my experiences in love ever were. Puppy love. Except for one.

Thinking back on what I said to Austin in Cuba, some of it was lies. I didn't really have too much of a sheltered life. I've gone to a dance. I have been on a date before. I've already had my first kiss. But I regret who I experienced that with. It started back in Miami. I was in my senior year and I was crushing on this guy, Elliot. I had been crushing on him since freshman year and I always had the suspicion that he liked me too. My suspicion was confirmed when he asked me out. We were sweethearts, I guess. He was my first boyfriend and my only boyfriend to this day. He was all I could have asked for in a guy. Smart, kind, loving, considerate, funny,etc.

After a couple months of being together, we fell in love. Hopelessly in love. Well, at least I was. It was about springtime that year when Elliot proposed to me. I was in a case of happy shock and said yes. I moved out of my house and we got an apartment together. I was at the top of the world. Until senior prom.

I arrived at senior prom is a beautiful white gown. I bought it with money I had been saving since I was a sophomore. I spent hours on my hair and makeup that day. I was planning on meeting Elliot there. I tried looking for him, but I couldn't find him. I took a break and spent time with some friends when I caught Elliot making out with another girl. I was of course heartbroken and betrayed when I saw that. But, I was even more heartbroken and betrayed when i saw a ring on her left hand. It was the same as the wedding ring on mine. As if my night couldn't get worse, my dress got stuck on a chair leg. Not only did I fall, but my dress ripped and I tried to hold onto the same table, but I ended up breaking the leg. All the food was on my dress and my body was drenched in cherry punch. Luckily, I wasn't really laughed at, but more helped.

After my friends helped clean me up, I went back to our apartment and got all my stuff. I left the apartment and left him my apartment key and the ring on his pillow. I went over to a friend's house and because of my grades, I was able to skip the rest of the school year. I did go to my graduation and I was luckily about to avoid him. I left to Columbia immediately and tried to forget about him. I moved in and became amazingly close with my roommate, Trish. We were about to remain bestfriends and roommates every year. Because I have a lot of trust in Trish, I told her about Elliot. We was of course sympathetic, but our relationship didn't really change, which is what I wanted.

Love? I am a romantic. I love love. But, I haven't been in a relationship since Elliot. I'm not really the flirty type either, so yeah. I eventually began to give up on love. After a couple months, I came to the realization that maybe there isn't such thing as love. I mean, I think there's puppy love, strong feelings, and crushes. But I don't like that love might actually exist. Maybe it does, but I really doubt I'll ever experience it again.

Then came along Austin. I think he's sweet and pretty genuine. But he really seems like a heartbreaker. He practically admitted it to me! I just think he's pretty risky. But that's what life is.

I whisper the lyrics so I can try to remember the melody. I check the time and see that our plane is about to land. I put my book away and close my eyes and get lost in the music.

* * *

**A/N: I feel bad for taking almost a month to update this story. I apologize and I am able to update faster now, so yay! Please review and check out my other stories and here are previews for so stories I am currently planing:  
**

_**In Her Own World: She's seen sitting in the bleachers alone, writing in her journal. She isn't in the cafeteria during lunch. She's only seen aroung that girl, Trish. It's rare she ever speaks. But what makes her stand out is that she is always wearing headphones. Austin is the new kid, but his eyes immediately catches Ally Dawson and he is nothing but intrigued. All he wants to do is get to know her and be a part of her life. See if he can figure her out and find love while doing it.**_

_**My Attractive Opposite: Ally lives in the downtown part of the city with her best friends, Trish and Kira and is considered a feisty downtown girl. Somehow, Austin Moon becomes a part of her life. She wouldn't mind if he was but only under one condition; if he wasn't a preppy uptown boy. Besides that, they are complete opposites. So she finds it completely reasonable for her to be attracted to him and for him to be attracted to her. But can they put differences aside? **_

**I also plan to write a different version of Angus, Thongs, and Perfect Snogging where Austin is the one who is crushing on Ally. I just need a title for it. That's all for this chapter! So live life and eat Oreo's. They. Are. Amazing! Seriousness. Boo-Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9: Friends

**A/N: Ello! I'm speaking in my brilliant British accent, but you can't here it over document. I am back and we are in Brazil everybody! That many exclamation points happened. So what's happening with you guys? Not much with me. So I want to say something. I might be deleting We'll Stand Together. I feel like it's not going anywhere. So yeah. If you guys don't want me to delete the story, leave a review saying why. So I want to start the shout-outs:**

**Tomboy22- Thanks and I don't know if the facts in this chapter are true and some stuff is purely made up, so I wouldn't trust this chapter.  
**

**Carpe Diem- I pretty much agree with you on everything you wrote. A little off-topic but still. Thanks for agreeing with my TBM note on chapter 6.**

**SkinnyJeansNLattes- Thank you so so so so much! You are too sweet!**

**queenc1- Thanks!**

**ProudlyUnique- Thanks and I plan for a little "something" to happen.  
**

**LOVE- Oreo's are definitely one of my favorite cookies. But what might be better...the Oreo blizzard! Well, I really don't know. I'm just hungry. Thanks for loving the story!**

**August R- You have no idea how much I love your reviews. I agree that Elliot was stupid, but yeah. Of course I get your reference! Because of his face and his accent though. That is why people like him. He was so handsome in the Great Gatsby. Oh my god! That is so sweet! Thank you so much!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A or anything you recognize. Let's have fun! Oh my god, I just became so Staten Island.**

* * *

"Okay, so which instruments are commonly used when playing samba music?" Addison asked and I raise my hand.

"Ally." She called on me.

"String and percussion instruments." I reply.

"Nice." Right now, we're on a bus, roaming Brazil. It's so beautiful here. We seem to be going to a lot of tropical places, so I think we might be going to either Africa or Europe soon. Cooper and Addison are asking us questions about what we know about samba music since we just came back from one of the most beautiful museums I have ever been to. And I've been to a lot of museums.

After I finish writing down all the information, I close my notebook and put it away. I nudge Trish, who had fallen asleep, and she instantly wakes up.

Trish groans. "Ugh Ally. Why did you wake me up?" She whined.

"Well you probably shouldn't have wore those clothes. This is Brazil. You you can't expect it to be cold." I point out. She wore a pink sweatshirt and jeans and galaxy Vans with a ying yang necklace and her signature headband. I, on the other hand, wore a pink tank and a patterned skater skirt with my gray scarf and black ankle boots**(A/N: Both outfits are linked on my profile)**.

"I just wanted to be comfortable."

"And you can be comfortable in something at can prevent you from sweating like a pig." I add and put my headphones in.

"Point taken. Did you just so happen to bring a second pair of headphones?" Trish said hinting. I pull out my second pair and hand them to her.

"You know I always do." I say.

"Thanks." She took them and plugged them in.

I put my head on the window of the bus and look out. It's amazing here. But I know I can't get attached. That's the point. Besides learning about music. We don't have a lot of time in each place. I am here for the learning experience. And just that. The bus comes to a stop. As I am looking out the window, I see something very...interesting. By interesting, I mean Austin. I'm use to him being everywhere I am. Well, not really. But, I will eventually. But it's not like he's just standing up or relaxing. He's flirting. With another girl. I know I shouldn't be upset, but I can't really help it. I mean I consider us to be friends, but I was starting to kind of like him. Until now, I guess. So first I was sad. And then, meaning now, I'm a little pissed off. Just because we might not see eachother again(which according to what's happening, is unlikely), you shouldn't just forget about that person. If Austin and I never actually do see eachother again, I probably won't forget him. But he wants to move on, then so will I.

"Ally?"

"Yeah?" I say looking at Trish.

"You've been looking out the window for five minutes and we're supposed to get off now." I look around and see that the bus is empty except for us.

"Oh." I respond.

"Yeah. They went to go get lunch. C'mon." She gets off the bus and I look back at Austin. Yup, he's still with that girl. I sigh and get off the bus. I follow Trish and we go into a cafe. We find the others and we find Gavin in the group. Gavin is another one of the students who made it into the program. He is also a really close friend to Trish and he's like a brother to me. He and I have a bunch of things in common and he is really cute I might add. I don't like him though. He's dating another one of my good friends, Piper. She's amazing as well. And even if they weren't dating, I wouldn't date Gavin. It was just be weird.

We find him in the line, waiting to get food. We go up to him. "Hey Gavin, can we stand with you in line with you?" I ask.

"Of course." He says pushing us in front of him. I nearly fall over. Gavin laughs and I playfully push him and we all laugh. Wow. I'm in Brazil, learning about music, with my best friend and who I consider my brother, and we're laughing. I can't believe this is my life. But, my laughing stops when I see Austin and the girl he was with walk in. I watch them sit at one of the tables with sad eyes. Of course, Trish and Gavin notice.

"Ally, what's wrong?" Gavin asks me.

"Nothing." I mumble.

"Tell us." Trish demands.

"Well, you remember Austin? The guy I told you about?" I told Trish everything on the plane here before she fell asleep.

"Yeah?"

"He's over there with some other girl." I point in their direction and see them practically holding hands across the table. Trish and Gavin turn back around to me.

"I thought you said you didn't like him?" Trish asks me.

"I was starting to, but I don't really know anymore."

"Well, maybe he still likes you." Gavin suggests.

"Maybe he doesn't." I say.

"Remember what I told you when you got what you consider a low grade?"

"Hey! A 92% A is the lowest grade I've ever gotten. I was heartbroken."

"But remember what I said?"

"The glass is always have full. Something good always comes out of something bad. " I say.

"Exactly. Maybe he likes you, maybe he doesn't. But your life shouldn't depend on only one person." Gavin states.

"You're right. Thanks."

"No problem. Now give me a hug." I laugh and wrap my arms around his waist while his go around my shoulders.

"Hey Ally, looks like someone's getting jealous." Trish says. I see Austin glaring at Gavin. I smile and close my eyes. I pull away and I get an idea.

"Gavin, are you up for something?" I ask him.

"Sure."

"Put your arm around me. Austin saw us hug and he was glaring at you. I want to see how far this is gonna go."

"Sure." He draped his arm around me and we stood in line.

I turn to Trish. "Can you watch Austin for me?" I ask her.

"Hell yeah. This is gonna be entertaining." She rubbed both her hands together.

"What's happening?" Gavin asks.

"He's glaring and clenching his fists."

"Good." I respond.

"Do you really think this is going anywhere? I have a girlfriend and you have purity. Which get's annoying by the way. Not Piper. Your purity." I laugh.

"Good. I didn't want to have to call Piper and tell her you thought she was annoying. Besides, is there something wrong with being pure?" I ask him.

Trish comes into the conversation. "No, but you are in your golden ages Ally! You need to let loose! Have fun!"

"I know, but I don't want to just act like some stuff isn't a big deal. You guys might think that sex and getting drunk isn't anything bad, but I kinda do." I say.

"We know and we don't take it lightly. Just try to live life while in this program. Okay?"

"Okay." I mumble.

"Awesome." Gavin said kissing my forehead. You know those people who kiss their friends as a friendly gesture? We're those people.

"Okay, I think he's coming over here." Trish says urgently.

"What?!" I whisper-shout.

"Hey Ally." Austin says standing in front of me.

"Hey." I respond.

"So who are your friends?" He asks motioning to Trish and Gavin.

"Oh. This is my best friend, Trish." I point to Trish and they shake hands.

"And this is Gavin." Gavin puts his hand out for Austin to shake. Austin shook his hand but a bit too roughly. I can hear the cracking of Gavin's finger joints and he is almost brought down to his knees. I see Austin's grip on Gavin's hand tighten and I pull both of their hands apart.

"So...how have you been?" I ask Austin.

"I've been good. How about you?"

"Good." I turn away and Trish, Gavin, and I get our food. We start walking towards the others until Austin stops me.

"Hey, do you want to sit with me?"

"I would but I don't what to interrupt your date." I say heading towards my table.

"I'm not on a date." Austin states.

"Sure." I walk to my table and sit down on one of the stools.

* * *

**A/N: This is only half of it. There will be more soon. So guys, I have thought my about decision to delete We'll Stand Together and I am sorry to say that I will be deleting it. I feel as if it's really crappy and not going anywhere, so I am not seeing the point in continuing it. If you want to know what happened or what was supposed to happen, you can PM me or leave a question in the reviews. I am sorry to those who loved the story. I hope I won't receive hate. If you want me to write an epilogue one-shot for the story, tell me in the reviews. As you guys know, I am starting other stories. Each has a summary. Here they are:  
**

_**In Her Own World: She's seen sitting in the bleachers alone, writing in her journal. She isn't in the cafeteria during lunch. The only people she hangs out with are these two girls, Trish and Sadie. It's rare she ever speaks. But what makes her stand out is that she is always wearing headphones. Austin is the new kid, but his eyes immediately catches Ally Dawson and he is nothing but intrigued. All he wants to do is get to know her and be a part of her life. See if he can figure her out and find love while doing it.**_

_**My Attractive Opposite: Ally lives in the downtown part of the city with her best friends, Trish and Kira and is considered a feisty downtown girl. Somehow, Austin Moon becomes a part of her life. She wouldn't mind if he was but only under one condition; if he wasn't a preppy uptown boy. Besides that, they are complete opposites. So she finds it completely reasonable for her to be attracted to him and for him to be attracted to her. But can they put differences aside? **_

_**Austin, Ally, and Perfect Kissing: Based off of Angus, Thongs, and Perfect Snogging. Austin lives in Miami with his life long best friends; Dez, Trish, and Elliot. On their first day of senior year, Austin and his friends notice a beautiful new girl named Ally. Austin believes this is love at first sight and decides to go out of his way to be her boyfriend. With the help of his friends of course. But can Austin win her over with Gavin, the most popular guy in school, on her shoulder?  
**_

**So that is all for today. Reviews are cool. If not for me, for All Time Low and Bruno Mars. Boo-Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10: Buddy in Brazil

**A/N: So I just published In Her Own World and I am super happy with it. I wanted to make a continuation of the Brazil and yeah. I am happy that I am moving quickly with my stories now that have deleted WST. So, shout-outs:**

**queenc1- Thank you so much!**

** .4- I am definitely going to be writing those stories.**

**SkinnyJeansNLattes- Thanks and I will write a We'll Stand Together epilogue! You are so sweet.**

**xXRauraForeverXx- I love your song and I'm demented too!**

**Tomboy22- Yeah and Thank you!**

**Guest- Thanks so so so so much!**

**Love- Thank you and we really are virtual friends! I have wanted to PM you. Honestly, I don't like my brother. I can live without him. I know that's mean, but it's true. And me and my friends always have handshakes. It's fun. And I'm a blabbler too!**

**Jemima- Thank you so much and I am going to continue!**

**Sweets- Thanks and I want to travel the world too. It didn't gross me out since I get car sick. And yes it really is fate. I will try to update soon!**

**Carpe Diem- He most definitely should and I love the college stories too. And I love responding to you guys! **

* * *

**Ally's Pov  
**

"So, how are you feeling?" Trish asks rubbing circles on my back. It's the next day and Trish and I are at the beach. The night before, we went to this beach party she found out about. She dragged me along so I can forget about Austin and we didn't end up making it back to the hotel and we crashed on the beach. Now I'm not a heavy drinker. I only had about 2 drinks last night. Trish on the other hand: Well, you get the gist. I was trying to drag her back, but she was too stubborn and drunk, so we had to crash on the beach. And let's just say that Trish is going to pay for a back massage.

Right now, my mind slipped back to Austin, sadly. Trish noticed my sadness and knew what it was about instantly. And now, she's trying to comfort me.

"I'm okay, I guess. I mean, it was hard at first. Just because there was a possibility that we wouldn't see eachother again, you shouldn't move on so quickly. It seems pretty rude if you ask me." I tell her.

"Well, maybe he wasn't on a date with that girl." Trish suggests.

"Are you kidding me? They were holding hands across the table and laughing and smiling at eachother!"

"Hey! There's two sides to every story."

"Yeah, but this story was only word. Date." What I just said probably didn't even make sense. But she still got my point.

"Why are you so offended by this? Two weeks ago, you didn't even want him in your life. Do you like him?" She said nudging my arm.

"I was starting to before I realized he was an asshole."

Just as Trish was about to say something we heard someone yell "Hey!" from behind us. We turn around and see the girl Austin was with at the cafe. She's a good couple meters away.

"I love her outfit." Trish says nodding. I give her a look.

"What?"

"This isn't the most appropriate time, but I do have to agree with you." Trish was right. She wore a white t-shirt and a floral maxi-skirt with a denim jacket and ankle boots and bangles on her wrist**(A/N: Linked on bio)**. It all went with her short black hair and darkly tanned skin that probably came from african descent. She really was a beautiful girl. She was probably nice too. But is that a good or bad thing? The girl was standing in front of us now.

"Hi. Are you Ally?" She asked me.

"Uh yeah?" I say standing up.

"I'm Kira." She held out her hand and I carefully shook it.

"I would introduce myself, but you seem to already know my name." I state.

"Uh yeah. You know, you are exactly like Austin described you. Beautiful, fragile but sassy, etc." She said.

"Thanks. If you don't mind me asking, how do you and Austin know eachother?" Please don't be dating, please don't be dating, please don't be dating...

"Him and I used to go out. We broke up but we are still really good friends."

"Oh cool."

"Yeah."

"So, why were you trying to find me?" I ask her.

"Austin wanted me to tell you that were not dating. He thought that if he told you, you wouldn't believe him."

"Then he thought right." Me and her laugh.

"So, do you want to hang out with us?" I motion to Trish and I.

"Sure." She sat down next to us on the sand.

* * *

It has been hours since we invite Kira to hang out with us and the three of us have had the best time ever here! We went relaxed on the beach, shopping, took photos, and ate amazing food. Right now, we're having dinner and simply getting to know eachother better. And we are on the topic of love. Kill. Me. Now.

"So Trish, are you seeing anyone?' Kira asked.

"Well..." Trish's voice went a couple octaves higher.

"Trish! Why didn't you tell me? We're best friends." I say calmly.

"I was scared that you won't approve."

"First, since when are you scared? Second, no matter what, it's your life. You don't need my approval." I state.

"Okay. Well, that guy I was dancing with in Cuba and I swapped phone numbers and have been texting eachother since." Trish said blushing.

"Trish, that's awesome. I'm happy for you. What's his name?"

"Jace. He is so cute and funny."

"I bet. Are you seeing someone, Kira?" I ask.

She nodded. "And I really couldn't be happier." She said smiling.

"I mean, nice, smart, loving, adventurous, and funny. Basically everything I can ask for." She added.

"Wow. That's amazing. I'm guessing you two really love eachother."

"Yeah. He sounds like an awesome guy."

"Actually it's a girl." Kira said.

"Cool." I say nonchalantly while sipping my water.

"You guys aren't uncomfortable?" She asked.

"No. If that's what you're into, that's what you're into. We aren't really judgmental people. Besides, you've kinda seen it all when you live in New York." Trish said.

"I agree. You're sexual orientation doesn't instantly make you different from anyone else. You are still you and what gender you're into doesn't change that."

"Thanks. That's actually why Austin and I broke up in high school. And the fact that I'm dating one of his other ex-girlfriends kinda builds onto that."

"At least he's probably not jealous." Trish told her.

"So how did he take it when you told him?" I asked Kira.

"Austin took it well. He was supportive. Unlike everyone else. My parents kicked me out immediately when I turned 18 and I had no friends or family that would help me. So, I went out of town for a while. I lived on streets and on people's couches. I felt like trash and I eventually found a job and stayed with a co-worker for a while. I saved enough money and was able to have a sort of normal life. I went back to school and I got a degree in teaching. I moved to a small town and began teaching a kindergarden class."

"Wow. So what are you doing here in Brazil?"

"My girlfriend and I are here on vacation."

"What's her name?"

"Brooke. Do you want to see a picture of her?" Trish and I nodded. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and scrolled through it. She stopped when it landed on a brunette girl with brown eyes and lightly tanned skin. Like Kira, she really is beautiful.

"She's really pretty." Trish told her.

"Yeah."

I check the time of her phone and it's almost 10 pm.

"Trish! We have to get back to the hotel. It's getting late." I tell her.

"Okay."

"Kira, it was really nice meeting you." I told her.

"It was nice meeting you guys too."

"We would love to stay in touch with you." Trish said.

"Same." We traded numbers and said bye and went back to the hotel.

* * *

**A/N: I don't feel like this was a good chapter. But I still hope you guys tried to enjoy it! So I am writing a novel myself and I do own the characters and the plot to it, but I want to ask you guys for advice. It's about a girl named Winter who befriends four kids who are bullied and abused and really ends up changing their lives. It doesn't sound that good now, but when I write it, it could possibly be better. So I am debating on the title and I don't know if I should call it "Because of Winter" or "Winter, My Savior". So please help me out. And I was just let out of school today! More chapters coming soon! So thanks to everyone and reviews are very much appreciated! Boo-Bye!  
**


End file.
